


Pacifyer

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Mini one-shots about Ash and Toxel interacting with each other and other pokemon!
Relationships: Eleson | Toxel & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Homika | Roxie & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. Meeting

Ash laughed when Pikachu gently flicked the strings of his guitar, ears twitching in curiosity. “You know, Roxie, it’s quite a surprise to see you here in Galar of all places.”

Roxie grinned, absentmindedly strumming her own bass guitar. “Likewise! I already told you before I go on tours with my band!”

Tilting his head, Ash joked, “Found a new pokemon as well?”

“You bet I did!” Roxie let out her new… Ash hadn’t encountered that one yet. “Meet Toxictricity!” 

“Whoa, cool!” Ash and Pikachu’s eyes both sparkled with amazement. “It’s so great you’ve found a pokemon fitting for you!”

Roxie’s eyes gleamed. “Yeah, an electric poison type. Can you believe it?” Toxictricity sweatdropped when Ash stuck his head near them, stars in his eyes. Pikachu, on the other hand, warily glanced off. “I still can’t believe it! Piers was so nice too!”

Ash blinked. “You two met!”

Roxie laughed, nodding her head. “Yep!” She performed a riff on her bass, Toxictricity also sounding like someone strumming a guitar. “You know, I think Piers still has a Toxel egg.” She grinned. “Why don’t you raise it? I’ve heard you raised a Scraggy before.” Winking, Roxie noted, “Piers has a Scrafty after all. Tell him I sent you, alright?” Pikachu’s ears wilted, stepping away from Ash’s guitar.


	2. Electrifying

Pikachu growled at the egg. Ash sweatdropped, reaching out to lay a hand on Pikachu’s head, only for his starter to dart down to the ground.

“Pikachu, we're gonna have Toxel on our team. You can’t continue to deny it.”

Pouting, Pikachu’s ears twitched in annoyance. He jumped up and down, gesturing to the egg, chirping anxiously before sighing, glancing off.

Ash squatted next to Pikachu, holding the egg out. “Pikachu, you know they’re just a baby. I have to give them the love they deserve! They’ve done nothing wrong!” Pikachu’s ears wilted, tail dragging across the ground. “You can’t fault Toxel for who they are. You have to be the bigger pokemon, Pikachu. Quite literally now.” Chuckling, Ash pat Pikachu’s head, teasing him, “Stop being jealous of an unhatched baby pokemon.”

Pikachu was shocked. Pun intended. 

Smile on face, Ash scooped Pikachu up with one hand. “I know you feel insecure about me having another electric type, but you don’t have to worry! I’m not replacing you, or whatever’s going through your mind right now.” He cradled Pikachu next to the Toxel egg. “I won’t just simply do that, you know. After all we’ve gone through, do you really think another new friend will separate us?”

Tail drooping, Pikachu patted Toxel’s egg, one ear raised. Ash chuckled.

“Yeah, of course you can. Might be fun, actually!” 

Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s chest before curling his tail around the egg.


	3. Clingy

Ash yelped, holding Toxel’s egg up as Muk tackled him to the ground. “...Hey Muk!”

Muk growled, sliding off and tilting their head at the egg as it twitched. Ash chuckled, patting Muk’s head. He sweatdropped when Muk curled around him, swallowing his legs and curiously nudging at the egg.

They both blinked when the egg shook. 

Muk gurgled happily, hugging and crushing Ash to get closer to the egg. “Love you too, Muk.” Ash clung to Muk, freezing when the egg in his other hand cracked.

Ash gasped, rolling onto his stomach and watching the cracks branch out across the egg, growing larger by the second. He shut his eyes when the egg glowed, shifting into a Toxel. Toxel stared at Ash, chirping. 

Was Muk’s smothering making him woozy, or was it something else? Ash shook his head free of his thoughts, cooing down to Toxel with stars in his eyes.

Toxel immediately clung to Ash’s shirt. Like trainer like pokemon, huh? Ash fondly sighed, rolling his eyes when Muk engulfed them both.


	4. And Artistic

Toxel babbled, waving her arms up and down as Ash strummed his guitar. “You like that?” Ash asked, patting Toxel on the head before gently humming. “I’d love for you to join me, Toxel.”

Softly growling, Toxel waddled next to Ash. She glanced down at her arms before up past Ash’s head. A shadow loomed over them, and Ash blinked. A familiar chitter reached them. Ash gasped, excitedly waving at Naganadel even though it was right in front of them. “Naganadel! How are you?”

Toxel pouted, patting Ash’s leg as Naganadel chirped, leaning its head down to her. “Oh, Naganadel, this is Toxel! Toxel, Naganadel!” Ash scooped Toxel up. “Now now, don’t be jealous, I still love you, of course.”

Naganadel happily twirled in the air, making Toxel laugh. Ash grinned, lightly stroking the lightning bolt on Toxel’s head before strumming his guitar once more. 

Naganadel flew next to Toxel, mixing its red and blue paints to create a purple portrait of the baby pokemon. Toxel clapped her hands in excitement. Ash grinned, playing Oracion on his guitar, watching Toxel strum her chest before clumsily falling over. “You know, there’s a lot of different types of art out there. Painting, music, even writing is a form of art, don’t you think?”

Toxel tilted her head when Naganadel patted her, both of them chittering to each other in agreement. Ash’s eyes gleamed with pride as Naganadel took Toxel for a ride.


	5. Babey

Two poison types walked through the forest, chatting to each other. Bulbasaur was using his vines to dramatically retell how he and Ash met, along with the numerous adventures they’ve gone on together.

Toxel happily chirped, nudging Bulbasaur with shining eyes. Bulbasaur chuckled, lifting Toxel and rocking her with his vines like it was second nature. It was. 

Bulbasaur commented to Toxel about their trainer’s parents’ child, and how they would get along really well. Toxel chittered in excitement, running off to find her memma.

They found him asleep on the forest floor, clinging to his bag like a Komala with their log. Bulbasaur sweatdropped. It wasn’t even noon yet. 

Toxel pouted at first, but calmed herself and huddled next to Ash. 

Bulbasaur rolled his eyes when Toxel immediately fell asleep, patting both Toxel and Ash on the head before nodding to the pokemon nearby to keep them safe.


	6. Oh, and Toxel’s there too

And so, Ash fell into a daily routine of taking care of Toxel. Cradling her, stroking her, slightly bouncing her up and down whenever she wanted to cry. Feeding her milk with a baby bottle. Swaddling her in a blanket, playing and singing lullabies for her, soothing her with a sponge bath. 

The world revolved around Toxel. 

Literally.

It literally spun.

Ash set Toxel down, massaging his temples with a silent sigh. He watched Toxel- Why are there two now? 

Ash rubbed his eyes. Nope, just Toxel. Toxel nearly burst out crying when her shadow moved, only to giggle when Gengar floated out. The two poison types played with each other, and Ash weakly smiled.

Raising Toxel was going great. It felt like a dream.

Toxel bounded over to meet some new friends, and Gengar glided next to Ash with worried eyes.

“...Wait, you’re worried for me? Why?”

Gengar anxiously gestured at Ash, natural grin flipping upside down when a sheen of sweat covered Ash’s forehead. 

“Sick? Oh, I’m sorry, I already worried you before, didn’t I?” The tingles on Ash’s hands pulsed to the beat of his heart. Eh, it was fine, he was used to Pikachu’s electricity. So why did it feel… off?

Gengar hovered around Ash, pulling Ash’s arm and pointing back to Professor Oak’s lab. “What? No, I can handle a little poison! Why should I caution against my own baby?”

Gengar glared at Ash, crossing their arms. Toxel glanced over at them, but she didn’t say anything. No pouting. No crying. No screeching. 

Ash blinked. “Wait, when did she learn not to be jealous of others?” Gengar facepalmed as Ash picked Toxel up, floating over and taking Toxel from Ash.

A purple sheen covered Ash’s cheeks. Gengar’s eyes widened. Toxel nudged at Gengar before hopping down to the ground, tilting her head at Ash. Gengar supported Ash as he wobbled on his feet. Feeling Ash’s forehead, Gengar instantly scooped him up.

“No, it’s alright! I’m supposed to be taking care of you guys! And wait, we can’t just leave Toxel!” Toxel rolled her eyes, chirping to her new friends before waving to Ash.

Gengar only grunted, deadpanning at Ash as they half flew, half waddled back to the lab. Ash’s breaths became shallower as his eyes shut. Gengar tightened their grip.

Slamming through the lab doors, Gengar handed Ash to Professor Oak before racing off.

It was one thing to be hit by an attack, which Gengar still thought Ash encountered way too much, but long term exposure to poison? Ash wasn’t resistant to poison, so why didn’t he realize the danger of handling a poison type, who didn’t even know how to control her own poison?

Gengar flew around, gathering a whole tree’s worth of Pecha Berries. If Ash wasn’t gonna take care of himself because his mind was literally frying with fever, Gengar was gonna set him straight.

A chirp startled Gengar out of their thoughts. Toxel innocently waved from the ground. 

...On second thought, maybe Gengar should teach Toxel how to control her poison first. Just to be safe. And no, Gengar wasn’t being too overprotective, of course not! You can never be too protective when it comes to Ash of all people after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Maiden22, Sapphiria, and SouthyJr


End file.
